This application is submitted by the organizers of the 1990 March of Dimes Birth Defects Foundation Clinical Genetics Conference entitled "Genetics of Gastrointestinal Disorders" which will be held July 8-11, 1990 in Detroit. Funds are requested to defray housing and travel costs of 20 graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and junior investigators, so they can attend this conference as active participants. The focus of this conference is on gastrointestinal disorders with particular emphasis on the new insights into basic mechanisms and specific human genetic diseases provided by such tools of molecular and cellular genetics as recombinant DNA technology and transgenic mice. The rapid progress in this area makes this an opportune time for such a conference. The conference will bring together investigators in a variety of basic and clinical sciences: molecular and biochemical geneticists, cytogeneticists, cell biologists, embryologists, teratologists, dysmorphologists, and clinical geneticists, all focusing on birth defects. The format includes invited lecturers, contributed talks and poster presentations, clinical case presentations and informal discussions. Attendees will learn about novel approaches to studying gastrointestinal disorders, and be stimulated to pursue them. The planners of the conference have taken steps to assure that the clinical relevance of each presentation will also be apparent. Based on the previous experience of these meetings over the past twenty years, participation of young investigators in this 1990 conference will contribute significantly to the development of productive collaborations in the next decade.